Automated or autonomous vehicles (AVs) may require continuous processing of sensor data provided by an on-board laser imaging, detection, and ranging (LIDAR) sensor system. For fixed-beam LIDAR systems, the granularity for detected objects, such as obstacles and potential road hazards, becomes increasingly coarser in relation to distance.